1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple mode mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple mode multiple standby mobile terminal and self configuration method for the mobile terminal that is capable of configuring settings on multiple Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is an integrated circuit-embedded smart card designed for use in a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) system and a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system. A SIM card contains information about the subscriber, such as the subscriber's phone number, and information about the network provider.
Typically, conventional SIM-based dual mode mobile terminals are provided with a single card slot for receiving a SIM card. In such a dual mode mobile terminal, when a user is receiving communication service through a first network and desires to receive communication service through another network, the user must replace the current SIM card, associated with the first network, with another one for receiving communication services through the other network. The SIM card must also be replaced if the user desires to receive service with another phone number rather than current phone number.
In order to solve this inconvenience, a dual mode dual standby mobile terminal that can accommodate two SIM cards simultaneously has been introduced. The dual mode dual standby mobile terminal is advantageous since it allows two SIM cards to work simultaneously without needing to replace a SIM card for changing the network or phone number. For this reason, the demand for dual mode dual standby mobile terminals is increasing.
However, the conventional dual mode dual standby mobile terminal has a drawback in that a user must configure settings on each of the SIM cards inserted in the respective card slots whenever the mobile terminal powers on. Furthermore, the per-SIM card configuration causes boot-up time delay of the mobile terminal, resulting in user inconvenience.